Nothing Left to Lose
by Five legged mongoose
Summary: Basically, Roxas becomes the main badass in the KH universe. You should probably read the rest to find out what it's about and all. Might include mild shipings, mostly Rokushi, Sokai and Namivan, but nothing too bad. Reviews very much wanted, and enjoy!


_Restoration process at 97%_

As DiZ heard the electronic voice overheard, he sighed. Namine had taken months but at last, it was finally ready. Not like the malfunctioning motherboard had helped in the process. Just like Even to put up an Andritendo on the systems without proper permission. Well, he had paid, and things had run smoothly since then.

"DiZ?" a girl's voice said behind him. As he turned around, he couldn't help but smirk.

"What is it that you want Namine? Can you not see I'm trying to keep this operation in proper order?" he barked. He had always disliked Nobodies, especially ones that were not supposed to exist. The girl had gone back to Kairi, so why had she appeared once more? Granted, without her, this whole project would have failed completely, but was it necessary to show such emotion? She was a Nobody.

"I wanted to ask with how much more I should help with. It seems like I'm done with the memories, but I want to keep help-"

"I have no use for you here. Go help Riku out if you wish to be useful." He snapped. As the girl slowly shut the door, he slammed his fist on the table in frustration. They were so close, but who knew what the future would bring?

* * *

><p>Namine wasn't really worried about how long it took to complete the whole project; she was actually more worried that Roxas would be okay. She was done with her part, now all she needed was to let DiZ take care of the rest. So long as Even and Ienzo didn't try to get involved like last time, everything should be fine. As she walked down the narrow hall, she suddenly came to a halt in front of the room containing the sleeping pods. She hadn't been able to bring herself to come here in weeks. But now it seemed like it was important. She had to do it now, or else she never would.<p>

The room was big in a vast open space sort of way. Sora was in the first pod, his forehead still bruised from his original fall. Roxas was located in the exact center of the room, which allowed for a better view, but asked for more walking. It got uncomfortable to walk in sandals all the time, but she felt safe in them.

As she neared the pod, she could see how much Roxas had changed in those few weeks she hadn't visited. His breathing was visible now, and there was a slight smile on his face. If it hadn't been for the motherboard malfunction, he wouldn't be having those dreams right now. Well, not really dreams. More like... fantasy? Yeah, that was the word. But it would soon be over. She needed him. Well, actually the world needed him. But was it really so bad to long for company?

Tears had started streaming down her face. She didn't let herself succumb to these feelings, but it was just too much. She ran from the room as fast as possible, her hands searching for the only thing that could possibly relieve her of these feelings. Her sketchbook.

* * *

><p>Riku was searching through the computer files in order to find something that could bring back his best friend when Namine ran by. Her face was covered in tears, and they had found their way to her dress, which was stained from days of endless work.<p>

_That's the problem with dying isn't it? One day you're living life to the fullest, and then next thing you know, you're rotting from the inside._

He had only discovered the truth about Namine a day ago, but it was pretty obvious when you actually took the time to think about it. She was never meant to be here. It was as simple as that. Roxas had been her reason for coming here, and she could never go back. Her heart had been=

_Stop thinking about it! You'll only make it harder to deal with, you should already know that!_

Brandishing his Keyblade, he swung it around like he did the wooden sword he had when he was younger. Oh how simple things seemed back then. He had made so many mistakes, and they had all come back to bite him in the ass. He had always thought this whole mess had started because of him. The situation for everyone was so bad, and the last thing he knew he should feel was guilty about it, but he couldn't help it. For the first time in years, he started to cry.

* * *

><p><em>Restoration Process has been completed.<em>

* * *

><p>The room Roxas woke up in was blindingly white. Every single surface was reflecting a light so bright he couldn't open his eyes for a while. As soon as he did open his eyes, he regretted everything.<p>

_Why is Sora here?_ _Where's Xion?_

He didn't plan on his throat being swollen so that no sound actually came out of his mouth, so all he actually did was think about it. Last thing he remembered he was going into Xion's room and now he was here? It made no sense.

"Ah, seems like I can now call an official family meeting, now that you've finally awakened." asked a voice. As Roxas tried to turn his entire body to face him, much in vain, a man walked up from behind him. He was an aged man, with hair slicked back and a beard. His eyes seemed to reflect sadness, but his tone said otherwise. He wore a white suit with a lab coat, but as Roxas looked at his hands, he noticed he wore only had a glove on one of his hands. Seemed weird, but he had other things to worry about. As he watched, the man clicked a button on his wristwatch. And then, the man just stared at Roxas.

A couple minutes later, minutes full of awkward staring, three people walked through the door. A guy with silver hair, a girl with blonde girl, and a man with crazy eyes. Simply noting the large differing details between, Roxas noticed two of the people looked as though they had been crying before coming here.

"How do you feel Roxas?" asked the blonde girl as she stepped up, almost tripping on sandals.

"Namine, he can't talk. His throat is still swollen remember?" said the silver haired guy.

"Well, Roxas, can you nod three times for good, two times for okay, and once for bad?" Namine asked again. Roxas nodded twice. "Good then. We thought you would be feeling pretty bad after being unconscious for so long."

"Will you explain the situation to the young man while I go into my study?" said the man with the beard before pushing the Namine out of the way and leaving the room. "There is still much more work that must be finished." he muttered.

"Roxas, I think we'll just end up leaving you for a while so you can get used to your surroundings. I'm Namine. The guy with the silver hair and miserable looking face is Riku, and the other scientist is Even. Can you take him to his room Riku?" Namine said, looking both nervous and excited.

"After saying I have a miserable looking face? Good luck with that." Riku said with a smile. "Listen so- I mean Roxas. You'll be staying in your own room, but I don't really know what kind of clothes you would be most comfortable in. We have an entire collection somewhere around here, you wanna go see it?"

For the first time, Roxas actually bothered to look down at how he looked. He was wearing a patient's gown. It exposed the majority of his backside, from what he guessed was air on his backside. He blushed, realizing Namine was still in the room, but then it dawned on him. Opening and shutting his mouth, he managed to come up with a barely audible sound.

"Where's Xion?"

A sad look came over Namine's face, while the facial expressions on Riku and Even suggested confusion.

"Riku, can you leave me alone with Roxas? You too Even, this is kind of… personal." Namine said, "Just go wait outside, it should only take a little while. It'll be fine, I promise."

As soon as Riku and Even were out of the room, Namine allowed herself to speak.

"The problem with your question is that I don't know whether to answer it or not. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Namine asked, pausing for Roxas' answer. After he had nodded his head viciously, Namine continued, "Well, after you found out about her being a Replica and were forced to kill her, I managed to gather some of her remaining memories. Mostly your memories of her, but some of Lea's are in there. After a certain incident happened to Sora, I was brought back to help piece back together your memories so you would once again be whole. But something went wrong, and I was forced to put into a coma of sorts. You put up a fight, but in the end, I managed to soothe your mind with her memories. One thing led to another, and your brain managed to make up an entire new world for you two."

Tears were starting to form in the corner of Roxas' eyes, and he just simply stepped out of the pod and headed towards the door. Suddenly, Namine wrapped him up in a hug, her face hiding the tears that had begun to fall. She leaned her head on his shoulder, as if wiping the tears off using his shirt. And as quickly as she hugged him, she let go and turned to him. Her eyes showed so much sadness, but she pulled something out of her backside and prepared to give them to him.

"There's still a chance to save her y'know? All you have to do is help us out." she said with a smile as she showed Roxas the seashells.

* * *

><p><em>Namine is the only person I can trust here, isn't she?<em>

The house they were staying at was located in a world called Hollow Bastion. People came in and out of the house, people he heard being called Yuffie, Leon, Cid, and even someone called Cloud. He never bothered to speak to them. In his mind, Namine was the only person he needed to talk to. She knew what he wanted, and he wasn't going to change his mind. Riku had tried to start up a conversation with him while he was leading the way to Roxas' room, forgetting that Roxas couldn't talk, so as soon as he remembered he quickly shut up. So now it had come to this.

_Seems so ironic I was once scared of the dark. Now it's my only friend._

As he twisted and turned in his bed, unable to sleep in such a cozy room. It didn't help when he remembered those memories most precious to him. How stupid of him.

_I'm such an idiot! God! The girl I treasure is completely lost to me, and I just go about forgetting all about her? I'm such an idiot!_

* * *

><p>To put it simply, he was pretty pissed at himself.<p>

To Roxas' surprise, his throat had healed up fine overnight. He himself was feeling like complete shit, but at least now he could actually yell at people right?

After he put on his old Organization clothes, picked by himself last night of course, he tried to make his way downstairs to the main hall, but Namine was there waiting for him.

"Roxas are you ready to eat breakfast?" she said with a smile, "A couple of old friends are coming to visit later, so you should eat some food you know!"

"I'm not hungry-" began Roxas as he turned to walk away. But Namine's hand held on to his sleeve.

"Please eat something Roxas. You won't be able to keep your strength up if you don't eat."

"Fine, let's go down." He answered, and he practically feel a smile radiate from behind him. He let her lead the way down to the kitchen and simply nibbled at the corners of a piece of toast and then merrily went on his way. He was headed back towards the chamber he awoke in, to maybe find out anything about what had just happened. But Namine was pretty quick to tag along, and followed him as he went up and down the stairs, searching for any clues at all.

"What are you looking for?" she asked at one point, just as the doorbell rang, "Oh dang, you should come with me to answer that, I think you'll want to come see who it is."

So Roxas reluctantly followed. To make sure Roxas would follow, Namine would hold on to his hand and lead him through the maze-like hallways. It took a while, but they finally managed to arrive at the front door. As soon as they got there, Roxas recognized a familiar face.

"Axel!" He screamed in delight as the red-head trained his gaze on them both. Roxas ran through the hall, pulling Namine behind him as she hadn't let go of his sleeve yet.

"Roxas?" Axel asked as Roxas stopped in front of him, a goofy smile on his face.

"Axel, how's it going? Has everyone been doing okay?" Roxas began, ignoring the tone of confusion in Axel's voice. "Did Xenmas succeed in his plan for Kingdom Hearts?"

Axel looked at Namine for a second, unsure of what to say. It seemed like he had lost all his memories of what had happened while he had been inside of Sora. The blonde girl nodded, reassuring Axel.

"Well, first of all, the name's Lea now, got it memorized? And well, Xenmas did manage to create Kingdom Hearts, but Sora put a stop to his plans. But before I explain anything, let me tell you something." Axel finally answered, after which he wrapped Roxas in hug. "I promised I would bring you back, remember?"

"Let go Axel!" Roxas said, jumping back with a laugh, "I wasn't gone for that long! Plus, it doesn't count if you didn't bring Xion back too!"

Namine's eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head at Lea, urging him to keep Xion out of the subject.

"Hey, I told you already. The name's Lea now." Axel said with a laugh, understanding Namine's frantic attempts to keep Xion out of it. "You should get your head checked if you can't even remember that."

"Well _sorry Lea._" Roxas answered sarcastically. "It's not like it makes much of a difference you know."

At that moment, a voice was heard from downstairs, calling for Axel. He quickly apologized for his leave, and disappeared in a fury of fire around him. Roxas felt a bit bad about not being able to catch up with his friend, but if there had been anything he had learned from his days in the Organization, it was to treasure every moment you had with your friends. He turned to begin walking back to his room, when Namine began speaking.

"Umm, Roxas? Do you want to go into town? I figured you might want to take a look around town, so I had some friends help out with preparations."

Ignoring her, Roxas made his way towards his room once more. There was no point in going outside just yet. He still had a lot on his mind, and figuring out how to bring his old life back was one of them. He walked through each hall, taking in the few distinctions about them. A little bit of rust here, some broken paint there, until he finally arrived back in his room. As he lay on his bed, he thought of all the sunsets they had all shared. Those memories weren't gone, and that was all he cared about. He lay in his bed, staring into darkness for a while, until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The sound of an alarm blaring in his ear woke him. His entire room was lit in a red light and he quickly stood up and ran upstairs. Shadow heartless were around every corner, and he quickly disposed of them with his Keyblade. He headed towards the living room, and managed to recognize Axel among the chaos going down. The place was full of Heartless, and although he could dispose of them quickly, he felt himself run out of breath with every swing, until he could go no further.<p>

"Axel!" He yelled, hoping the red-head would see him, and sure enough, the Heartless in front of him started burning in place and disappeared, leaving Axel in Roxas' view. He watched as Axel's grin turned to nothing but horror, and then he saw nothing but darkness.


End file.
